Mario RPG: The Tides of Change
by RobotNinjaParadise
Summary: After signing a treaty to Bowser's Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom is in peace, however a new villain is here to ruin it. An escort mission to protect the Princesses, A bond between brothers, and a secluded Island. What could go wrong?
1. A New Mission

We find our hero outside of the door to Bowser's lair.

"Well this is it." thought Mario

Incoming Codec Call

Bing

"Mario this is the door to Bowser's room." said Luigi

"Yes Luigi I know." said Mario

"May I remind you this is still a stealth mission, meaning you cannot get caught by Bowser." said Luigi

"Yes I get that, but may you remind me why I cannot fight him this time?" asked Mario

"The Mushroom Kingdom signed a treaty. We export mushrooms to his kingdom, and he gives us the material those shells are made of." said Luigi

"So we are here to steal this new clown car's plans because?" asked Mario

"Because it could destroy the Sarasaland Kingdom." said Luigi

"So we are in no harm." said Mario

"No, but our allies are, so get yourself in there, and steal the machine." said Luigi

"You only care because Daisy lives there." said Mario

"You are right Mario I do care about a friend, I also rather enjoy their export of Ice Cream." said Luigi

Codec Status off

Mario then deactivated his Stealth Suit, and snuck into Bowser's room. He just like the rest of the castle had been asleep. Mario then found the New Clown Car's plans, he then grabbed the paper when some Koopas came around the corner.

"You know things sure are slow ever since the Kingdoms have signed that treaty." said the guard

Mario put the plans inside of his suit, and stood still activating stealth mode. The guards left the room.

Mario then snuck his way out of Bowser's castle.

Mario then ran to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he met up with Luigi.

"Mario, did you get "it?" asked Luigi

"Right here." answered Mario as he tossed him the plans.

"Score, now we can get to examine these plans." said Luigi

"Luigi you are sack of shit." said Mario

"I know." said Luigi

The Next Day

"So Mario I heard you completed your secret mission last night." said Peach

"Well it ain't a secret if everyone knows about it." said Mario with a cocky attitude

There she was Princess Peach the love of my life. We knew each other ever since we were just kids. She convinced Bowser to sign the treaty. Ever since then, we have been able to live in peace, and I finally went on a date with her. Still even if the world were more peaceful, evil was always a corner away. I knew the peace would end... just not this quickly.

It was at that moment an air fleet appeared, the ships landed outside the kingdom.

"Hide the Princess!" shouted Toadsworth

The Toads grabbed Peach, and put her deep within the castle.

"Mario come with me, we have work to do." said Toadsworth

The two headed outside with some of their guards.


	2. Mario Cares

Mario and Toadsworth awaited somebody to come out of the airship.

"Hmm, odd no one is coming out." said Mario

"Men barge in." said Toadsworth

The Toad guards began to charge into the ship.

"No one is in here." said one of the Toads

"Hmm I wonder..." thought Mario

Mario then heard a beeping noise.

"Toads get the hell out of there!" shouted Mario

Mario and Toadsworth stepped back as a few Toads however some could not escape. The ship then blew up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Toadsworth

"It seems that someone tried to bomb us." said Mario

"I will get E. Gadd to examine what is left of the ship, Mario I need you to call your brother." said Toadsworth

"Alright Colonel." said Mario

(Luigi)

Luigi now worked with E. Gadd as a researcher for the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'm reking scrubs and I will never have a better night." sang Luigi

The screen in front of Luigi displayed incoming Codec call.

"Hello." said Luigi

"The Colonel wants you to show up." said Mario

"What for?" asked Luigi

"No time to explain." said Mario as he ended the call.

Transmission Status Over

"Come on Luigi, don't keep the Colonel waiting." said E. Gadd

Luigi then left

Mushroom Kingdom

"Mario and Luigi it is my belief that for the safety of the Princesses you must escort them to the secluded Island on the outskirts of Isle Delfino" said Toadsworth

"But Colonel what about the Kingdoms." said Mario

"Wait a second, I notice you both keep using plurals." said Luigi

"Yes we keep using them because you both must escort Peach and Daisy." said Toadsworth

"Colonel you could send Luigi by himself, I can protect the Kingdoms." said Mario

"Look Mario, the Princesses are more important, do you understand?" asked Toadsworth

"Not fully, but I cannot disobey

orders." responded Mario

"We will send the both of you to the Island on our private jet." said Toadsworth

"Oh yeah, I love the jet they always have those delicious salt covered shrimps with that imported salt and hot sauce." said Luigi practically drooling on the floor

"Colonel can I talk to you in private?" asked Mario

"Sure why not." said Toadsworth

Luigi left the room

"Colonel, having Luigi on the escort mission will only make things harder for me, look I love him but couldn't you leave him to

investigate the ship?" asked Mario

"Look Mario, we like Luigi to, but Luigi could screw up the ship investigation. We need him to be with you on this easy escort mission. Plus he can keep the Codec Channel open if it malfunctions." said Toadsworth

"Ok, but why do you need me?" asked Mario

"Look think of this of our way of giving you a vacation, you have helped us countless time now it is time for us to help ourselves." said Toadsworth

"Thanks Colonel." said Mario with thankful look in his eyes

Toadsworth just shook his head.


	3. The Travel

Mario and pals now where on the private ship.

Luigi began to stuff his face with that delicious shrimp.

"You know I was going (eating noises) to give this up for Lent, but then said screw that." said Luigi.

"That's fine Luigi." said Mario as he read a Newspaper

The headline reads "Progress is Survival."

"Mario why are you reading a newspaper, shouldn't you be hanging out with Peach." said Luigi

"Look Luigi, I am just interested to see what happened today." said Mario

"You know, it makes you wonder how early they had to show up to ship that newspaper here." said Luigi

"That does make a great point." said Mario as he continued to read

30 minutes later Mario finishes reading.

"Seems to be a slow newsday." said Mario

Mario looks around and notices that Luigi left.

"Well time to use that restroom." Mario thought

Mario opens the door to find Luigi kissing Daisy passionately, and quickly closes the door.

"Well that boy is getting lucky." Mario thought as he set up an occupied sign

Mario then walked around to Peach's room. (It was a really big Private Jet)

Mario knocked on the Princess' door.

"It's open." said Peach

Mario walked into the room.

"Hello Peach, I wanted to check up on you." said Mario

Peach was wearing her sports shorts and shirt because it felt more comfortable.

"I am fine, how about you?" asked Peach

"I am just fine." said Mario

"Hey Mario, you would not happen to know where Daisy is." asked Peach

"She is... in the bathroom with Luigi." answered Mario embarrassed

"Oh!" said Peach shocked

"Yeah..." said Mario

Mario began to look at the painting that Peach was painting.

"Hey what is up with this." said Mario pointing to the painting

"Well it is a picture of me going back to the Mushroom Kingdom, it seems a little weird to have Toadsworth send us away now." said Peach

Mario begins to have a flashback

"Mario, I want you to make sure Peach has a relaxing time, we do not need her to stress out." said Toadsworth

End of Flashback

Mario then got up and went behind Peach. He began to her a neck massage.

"Ahh Mario that feels so good." moaned Peach

"Peach there is no need to worry, just relax." said Mario in a soothing voice.

"This feels wonderful." said Peach

Mario was about to go in for a kiss when...

"Attention all passengers, we will now enter Isle Delfino. You will need to take a boat if you wish to go to your private island." said the pilot

"Well come on Mario, lets go." said Peach with a smile

"Sure." said Mario a little disappointed


	4. The Rival

Mario and the gang left the ship, and arrived on Isle Delfino.

Luigi walked up to Mario and said, "The codec channel is normally down here, though I can bring it back up if necessary." said Luigi

"Alright thanks." said Mario

Isle Delfino Market

"Oh look it is a shop that sells Plushies!" shouted Daisy

The group began to browse, then Peach saw it. It was a blue hedgehog that had an obey hat and sunglasses on.

"Oh Mario, I love this one right here." said Peach

"How about I buy it for you?" asked Mario

"That would be wonderful." said Peach

Mario then asked the vendor, "How much?"

"We do not pay here with coins, we pay with errands." said the vendor

"Peach this sounds fishy." said Mario a bit concerned

Peach began to do the puppy dog face,

"Oh alright." said Mario

"So what do I have to do?" asked Mario

"You must find me a Tennis Racket." said the vendor

"That is all." said Mario a bit confused

"Yup." said the vendor

Mario pulled out one of his old tennis rackets.

"Here you go." said Mario

"Thanks errand boy, now here is the doll." said the vendor

Mario instantly gave the doll to Peach immediately.

"Oh, it is wonderful!" shouted Peach like a child.

Mario gained 10 Exp, Mario is now level 2. 100 Exp to level up.

Luigi had bought Daisy a fox plushie that had shades on it.

Suddenly a rabbit came by and stole the fox plushie.

"Ha bet you can't catch me!" yelled the rabbit as he ran down the busy street.

Luigi began to run after him. Rabbit began to go faster suddenly it decided to turn. Luigi followed after, and then realized the rabbit was going to go in circles.

"Hey Luigi have you caught him!" yelled Daisy as she ran behind him.

"No." said Luigi

"Good because he is mine." said Daisy before she began to dip faster.

Daisy was right behind the rabbit.

The rabbit noticed this.

"Hmm I got you." said Daisy as she reached out and tripped on a rock.

Daisy began to roll forward for a little bit before eventually stopping.

"Ahh dang it I got dirt all over my dress." said Daisy while on the beach

Luigi began to chase the rabbit back and forth, until he thought of something.

Back to Mario and Peach

"Hmm lets see what is in today's newspaper. Local man really feeling it" read Mario.

Mario decided to take Peach to a coffee shop during the commotion.

"Really Mario you are not going to help him." said Peach

"Luigi should be the one who helps his girlfriend." said Mario

"Fine I guess you are right." said Peach

"Your order." said the Toad waiter

"An espresso." said Peach

"I drink my coffee like a man, dark and bold." said Mario

"Alright." said the Toad as he walked off.

Incoming Codec call.

"YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS." said the Codec

"Hello?" asked Mario confused

"Sorry that was a glitch, I need your help Mario." said Luigi

"Why?" asked Mario

"I am getting tired of running." said Luigi

"You got this." said Mario

"I will give you 100 coins." said Luigi

"Alright I'm in." said Mario

Codec end.

"Peach I will be back." said Mario

"Alright." said Peach

Mario began to run towards the beach. Mario then slid straight at the rabbit, and caught him.

"Ouch you caught me sir. What you want this fox. Sure why not it has caused me nothing but trouble." said the rabbit

"Luigi here you go." said Mario

"And here you go." said Luigi handing the 100 coins

Mario gained 100 coins and 30 XP

Mario then ran back to the Cafe.

"Phew." said Mario

Suddenly Wario charged right at him sending him flying to the ground.

"I have come to challenge you." said Wario

"Fine Wario but lets take this to the beach." said Mario

Mario Stats HP 8/10 FP 5/5

Wario Stats HP 5/5 FP 3/5

Mario charges in with a fire punch attack dealing 3 damage, and wasting 2 FP.

"Man Wario already beat." said Mario

Wario used garlic. Wario healed 6 HP.

End of turn stats.

Mario: 8HP 3FP

Wario: 8HP 3FP

Mario charged in with a super flame punch dealing 5HP and wasting 3FP. It also recoiled 1HP.

"You are finished Mario." said Wario

"Wario used Wario Waft dealing 7HP, and using up 3FP

"I might not make it." thought Mario

Will Mario be KOd? Will Peach and him ever drink their coffee? And what about Daisy and Luigi? Find out next time.


	5. Daisy and The Darkness

A/N Hey guys, just to tell you this story is a bit of a reimagining of The Change of Life. I feel that this would be better done now. This is like what I wanted The Change of Life to be like. I hope you enjoy.

Mario had to do it, it was time to use his move All or Nothing.

"It's risky and I might end up defeating myself, but it is the only way." Mario thought

Mario charged in with his whole body on fire. His body charged at Wario, only to miss and hit a nearby tree. Mario is defeated.

"Looks like the battle is over." said Wario laughing

"Supercritical UpperCut Punch." shouted Luigi as he sent Wario flying 40 ft into the air.

"Bwahh!" shouted Wario

Wario came back down, and was defeated

Mario and Luigi had gained 200 Exp. There are now Level 3. 300 EXP to level up.

"Come on Mario lets give you some rest at the Inn." said Luigi as he picked up Mario's body.

The next day.

Mario opened his eyes, and noticed a familiar figure in front of his bed.

"Good Morning Peach."said Mario

"Oh thank goodness you are alright. I was worried sick. You should not something that dumb ever again." said Peach while hugging Mario and crying

"Don't worry I am fine now." said Mario trying to calm down the Princess.

"You are lucky that Luigi found you, and defeated Wario." said Peach

"Luigi defeated him, I am proud." said Mario with a smile on his face

Peach then made a pancakes for Mario and herself The pancake had two eggs for eyes, and a strip of bacon for a smile.

Luigi and Daisy were both outside playing tennis.

"Hyah!" shouted Daisy as she slammed the ball

Daisy wins

"Dang it." said Luigi

A guard Toad walked up to them. He was carrying a spear, and wearing a helmet with a spike on top.

"Hey guys." said the Toad

"Oh hey." said Luigi

Suddenly a dark aura began to surround the Toad.

"Hey guys I feel funny." said Toad

"Hmm I sense a dark force." Luigi thought

Out of the blue the Toad thrusted his spear at Luigi. Luigi barely dodged it ripping part of his shirt, and giving him a bloody scratch.

"What the hell Toad!" shouted Luigi

"Luigi are you alright?" asked Daisy

"I am fine, just a little blood that's all." said Luigi

The reality was Luigi was frightened, but knew he had to be strong.

"Ha Ha Ha." the Toad laughed in a deep voice.

"What the hell are you?" asked Daisy with fright in her voice

"I am all of the darkness of this world. I can take over anything. Remember that empty airship. That was me." said the Toad

"You monster." said Luigi

Luigi charged in only to be knocked out by The Darkness shouting out a blast of strong energy.

"Now come here." said The Darkness

Daisy then smacked a tennis ball at his face.

"Ouch!" shouted The Darkness while rubbing his face

"I can still fight." said Daisy

The battle begins.

Daisy: HP 10 FP 5

The Darkness(Toad?) HP 8 FP 5

Daisy used slap. Daisy did 2 damage.

"Damn it seems that this body is no good." said Toad?

Toad? used spear throw. Toad? did 1 1 damage

Stats

Daisy: HP 9 FP 5

The Darkness(Toad?) HP 6 FP 5

Daisy used the special move tennis ball slam. Critical hit! It did 5 damage.

"Well this body suck, I know I will take yours." said Toad?

The Darkness then escaped the Toad and surrounded Daisy

"Hey get off of me!" shouted Daisy

"Yes I am inside you time to wipe your memory, so you don't remember this, that way you will assume you destroyed me." said The Darkness

"Ahhh!" shouted Daisy

"Hmm what happened?" asked Daisy

"I guess the The Darkness got defeated by me. What a loser." said Daisy

Daisy then noticed Luigi's body

"Oh dang I better take his body to the Hospital quickly." said Daisy

Mario reads the newspaper. The headline read "Hedgehog saves hometown from three idiots."

"Hmm interesting." said Mario


End file.
